This Can't Be
by Andi Darling
Summary: Rory is pregnant…but she doesn’t know whose baby it is… Will she tell Jess about her onenight stand with Finn? Will she keep the child? And if so, who is the father? R&R! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"This Can't Be"

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is the latest story in my Gilmore Girls series! If you are a new reader I suggest you go back and read "Webs We Weave" & "Here Comes the Bride" before you read this one just so everything makes more sense to you… Thanks for all your kind reviews and your input! Sorry, this first chapter is kinda short...

_Macyn Blue_

Disclaimer: **_I OWN NOTHING!_**

Summary: Rory is pregnant…but she doesn't know whose baby it is… Will she tell Jess about her one-night stand with Finn? Will she keep the child? And if so, who is the father?

Genre: Drama/Romance/General

Rating: T

Chapter One

Rory leaned her dark head back against the cabinet. The cold tiled floor chilled her hands as they rested against it. She could feel warm tears start to slide down her face and run along her chin as she silently cried. How could this be happening? '_Why did I have to sleep with _him?' The thought resounded throughout her mind. The thought that followed made her sick to her stomach, and she leaned over the toilet again as yellow bile and small particles of food escaped from her esophagus and mouth and launched themselves into the white basin.

'_What am I going to tell Jess?'_


	2. A mistake made once is a mistake made 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! And remember-there is ALOT of drama that will be going on in the next few chapters, soooo... and remember to R&R!!!**

Macyn Blue

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

A Mistake made Once is A Mistake Made Twice

Two Weeks Later

Rory Gilmore, age 21, Yale student, en-route to being a journalist… And everything was ruined by one stupid mistake. She could feel the acid eating away the sides of her stomach inside of her as the anxiety continued to build as the days passed.

She had seen Finn precisely three times at a distance, and every time one saw the other the first would duck into a corner to avoid the other. Needless to say, both were steering clear of the first… And Finn had NO idea that Rory was pregnant, if he did he probably would have relocated to Siberia… Or at least that was what Rory kept telling herself he would do… She was planning to tell Jess that the baby was his, and pray that the baby would bare no resemblance to the Australian in question… That was option 'A', option 'B' consisted of telling Jess the truth about everything and deal with the consequences, and option 'C' was to abort the baby…but Rory wasn't quite sure that she wanted to get rid of him/her…

"Why did I have to do that?" Rory asked herself as she approached Finn's door several days later. She raised her hand to the door, and knocked hesitantly, she soon heard footsteps approaching, and braced herself as the door opened.

There stood Finn, when he saw her he visibly swallowed and ran a hand through his brown hair. He inhaled deeply and looked into her eyes before finally speaking. "Hello, love."

"Hi…Finn, I have something to tell you…Can I come in?" Rory asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure…"

&

Rory ran her fingers through her hair as she walked away from Finn's room. Her cheeks flushed and her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. She felt sick and could almost feel the acid in her throat.

'_Oh my frigging God!'_ She thought as she increased the pace in her step.

"I can't believe this…" She said quietly as scenes from the past few hours replayed in her mind.

_Finn's mouth felt warm against hers as he pushed her down onto the couch, her back coming in contact with the soft cushions of said couch. _

_She felt his tongue enter her mouth and her own entered his, battling against each other for control over the kiss. His mouth left hers and traveled down her jaw to the throat where he proceeded to take her neck into his mouth; she let out a quiet gasp as his mouth covered hers once more, swallowing them in another passionate kiss._

And she hadn't even told him about the pregnancy! Rory let out a quiet scream of frustration as she entered her dorm room.

Like mother like daughter, right?


	3. Telling

**Author's Note: Here is the 3rd chapter! Thanks for you of your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to R&R!!! **

Macyn Blue

**Disclaimer:_ I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Three

Telling

_A Month Later_

Life sucks! That was the resounding thought in Rory's head, as she thought about her life in recent months. Lorelai and Luke were living blissfully happy, and surprise, surprise, Lorelai was pregnant! Rory had told her what had happened with Finn, and how she was pregnant, and for a couple days Lorelai had been angry, more then angry actually, and disappointed. That was the worst thing, the disappointment. But Lorelai had finally come back and hugged her daughter, and told her that she loved her no matter what… But she **had **to tell both Jess and Finn (for Rory had yet to tell Finn about the pregnancy). Rory had agreed, and then proceeded to brake down and cry.

&

Rory stood outside Jess' door. She knocked and when she heard him yell 'come in' she swung the door open to see her boyfriend rooting through the refrigerator, a novel sitting on the kitchen table, open and book marked on a certain page.

"Hey." He greeted upon seeing her, walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Rory relished in the kiss before she pulled away, tears pricking her eyes and starting to make trails down her cheeks.

"Jess, we have to brake up." She told him tearfully, in a wavering voice.

"Why? Is it something I did? What-"

"I'm pregnant!" Rory blurted she covered her mouth slight with one hand. She hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that.

"What?"

"It's not yours…" She told him, stepping out of his arms and walking out the door to his apartment. Closing the door behind her she ran down the steps; tore through the diner and sped to her car where she climbed in and turned the key in the ignition wanting to drive off the end of the earth at that very moment. She turned the car and proceeded through the streets, probably breaking several laws as she passed the white sign that read 'welcome to Stars Hollow'.

She didn't want this… ANY of this!

&

Rory stood outside Finn's room. Contemplating whether or not to knock.

She finally came to a conclusion, and just walked in after testing the shiny brass knob to see if it was actually locked. She found Finn making out with a girl on the couch.

"I'm pregnant." She finally shouted. Braking the couple on the couch apart and leaving Finn to stare at her in a dumb struck manor as his brain inevitably processed what Rory had just told him.

"I'm pregnant… With your baby." She said more quietly this time.

Before Finn could say anything, she fled from the room. Leaving before the girl on the couch slapped him and basically called him a bastard for not telling her that he had a girlfriend. Said girl stormed out shortly after Rory, leaving Finn completely alone to process all the information that he had just been allowed.


	4. Alone?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your kind reviews! And I will try to make the chapters longer...Sorry about all the short chapters so far, I think you will find this one is longer then the other ones have been. Remember to R&R!!!**

** On a side note, I just wanted to say that I do not believe in abortion. I think that even when a baby is a few weeks old while it is still inside of its mother is still a living, breathing, human being. I don't want to impress my views on anyone else, this is just my view. And I won't have Rory have an abortion because of said beliefs. Thans for your time! And I hope I haven't offended anyone...**

** Sincerely,**

Macyn Blue

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Four

Alone?

Jess sat in the chair at the table in his small apartment. Head in hands, processing the information Rory had given him.

She had broken up with him…because she was pregnant with another guy's baby… What was he supposed to think? All he wanted to do at that moment was cry…but his pride wouldn't allow that.

There had to be away to get her back. Maybe she wasn't in love with the guy? Perhaps the guy didn't want anything to do with her, or the baby… Like his father had felt about Jess and Liz… Could he really walk away like that knowing that the woman he cared about most would be raising a kid on her own?

&

Rory had collapsed on the couch in the common room soon shortly after she had arrived at her dorm. The pillow she clutched to her face had absorbed a majority of her crystal tears before becoming soggy, and smelling faintly of salt.

Rory continued to cry; she knew Finn would want nothing to do with the child, and she knew Jess would certainly have no part in dealing with this mistake, which another man had made.

She was truly, and utterly alone.

&

Finn sat still absorbing the information from before. He was only 22 for God's sake! He couldn't have a kid now! He was a drunkard, a bastard if anything. He had slept with God knows how many women, and he didn't want to grow up and become his _father_ but he knew that was likely what he would become.

That was his fate. Graduate Yale, take over the business, become married to a trophy wife all the while sleeping with the nanny on the side, and have children whom would grow into resentful adolescents who would likely end up just like him…

He didn't want that, and he didn't want Rory to be the wife whom he would grow tired of and end up cheating on. He couldn't do that to her, she was too good for that. And he didn't want his child or children to hate him like he hated his own father.

It was better to cut his losses while he could… Wasn't it?

&

Rory felt that she had drained her body of what probably was the 90 percent of water she was made up of. Or whatever percent water she was supposed to be, in the tears that had spilled from her eyes just seconds ago.

What were her options? Get an abortion? Adoption? Or keep the kid…? What did her mother do? Her mother could have done the first two options, but she had kept Rory, and if she had had an abortion, Rory would have never had the chance to have the life she had had. Shouldn't she allow her daughter, or son the same courtesy? To have a full and abundant life? To feel love, heartache, achievement of goals? Didn't everyone deserve that opportunity?

As she thought about the living being inside her, she felt in her heart that she couldn't live knowing she had allowed her child to be killed, or be raised by another family. Rory wanted to raise her baby, be a mother like her mother had been. Their best friend in the world.

And that was what she would do. Even if she was a single parent, if her mother could handle it at 16, Rory could certainly do the same at 21.


	5. I Want You & Wonderings

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your awesome reviews, you are all bloody fantastic!! Here is the next installment in the story, and I am REALLY sorry that all the chapters have been so short so far... I promise as the story builds, the chapters will start to get longer! I hope you all enjoy, and remember to R&R!!**

Macyn Blue

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

_**

Chapter Five

I Want You & Wonderings

Rory heard a knock on her dorm room. As she rose slowly from the couch, she trudged over to the door, grasping the brass handle and twisting it, allowing a sliver from which she could peek out of.

"I want you." Were the resounding words that echoed in her head as she stared at the man in front of her in shock.

&

Lorelai pulled down a box off the top shelf of the closet. Grasping the box firmly in her hands, she brought it to the coffee table, where she set it down.

Peeling off the lid, she set it aside, picking up the first item that was laid on the very top of the pile of collected items.

It was an infant sized jumper that she had made herself for Rory. It was one of the first things she had ever made… The thought of what could have been struck her, if she hadn't kept Rory. No Rory. No best friend. That was a scary thought indeed; she couldn't imagine life without her daughter.

Then came the thought of her becoming a grandmother soon…and that was scarier then the first had been. She smiled gently as she began to go through the objects one by one. Remembering what each one represented. Maybe she would teach the child to call her "Lorelai" instead of grandma…?

&

"Jess…" Rory gasped, allowing the door to open all the way as she stared at him with wide, saucer like eyes.

"I want you back, Ror'." Jess said, walking in to her dorm room. Rory turned around, closing the door behind her.

"But-"

"I know. And I don't care… I love you, Rory Gilmore… I want to be with you. I don't care if it's another guy's kid, I don't want to be like my dad and just walk away from you." Jess said, and with each word he began to draw closer in proximity to Rory until he stood only about a foot away from her.

"Jess, you don't want to be with me…"

"Yes I do." He said, stroking her arms lightly. His hands ran down to her sides, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do care that you slept with someone else… But I forgive you, because I am in love with you… God knows I've screwed up a hell of a lot more then you ever have in our relationship… I don't want to ruin what we have because of this thing…"

"It wasn't just once, Jess…" Rory swallowed hard, "It was twice… I slept with him twice. God- I am so stupid!" Rory cried, tears running down the lengths of her cheeks. "Jess, I am so sorry." She managed to get out in between sobs. "I am such a whore…" She said in ragged sobs that racked her frame as her ex-boyfriend pulled her against him, hugging her tightly in his arms as she buried her face in his jean jacket.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring, but it went un-noticed by the couple.

"Shhh…" Jess whispered to Rory quietly, as he gently stroked her hair.

Despite everything that had happened, after Rory had broken up with him, after he had said he loved her despite what had happened and she told him that she cheated on him twice, no less, he was still there comforting her… He was still her best friend, and Rory was more grateful to him at that moment then she could have ever expressed in words.

The ringing sound of the telephone faded into the background, and soon it was only Rory and Jess and the rest of the world didn't matter.

&

Finn dropped his phone back down on its cradle. Running a hand through his curly hair, he stood and went to his liquor cabinet, bringing forth a bottle of scotch. Pouring himself a glass, he swallowed it all in one gulp…

Who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out to be a father… Another thing he had inherited from his dad… GREAT! Just bloody great. Finn didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit.

Maybe he could be a good dad. But that was probably a lie too. And who was to say that the kid was even his? They had used protection that night… He had been drunk, but he hadn't been drunk enough to forget that VERY pertinent piece of information. It wasn't likely that he could have gotten Rory pregnant…but then again, protection wasn't fool proof...


	6. Finn

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! And I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long, and about the chapters... I am afraid that I want to write shorter chapters in order to sort of stretch the story a bit... **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, remember to R&R, and I hope you all like it!!!**

Macyn Blue

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Six

Finn…

As the weeks turned into months, Rory's pregnancy had become less and less easy to hide beneath bagging clothes and the like.

She was in her 6th month, and had yet to tell Richard and Emily. She was afraid of what they were going to say…but she already knew what they were going to say. That she had thrown her future away, that she was _**just** _like her mother. The only problem with that was, Rory had always wanted to be **_just_** like her mother…of course she hadn't exactly planned the pregnant and not married bit, but this was manageable…

Rory had even been thinking about names for the baby, looking through books of baby names, talking with her mother about the whole Lorelai concept, and passing it on to a 4th generation. One name Rory liked in particular was Victoria, for a girl. Victoria was also her mother's middle name, and the thought of naming her Victoria Lorelai Amelia Gilmore was one that appealed to her. But, if it turned out to be a boy she had decided that she wanted to name him Aaron Christopher Gilmore. She had also asked Jess of what he had thought, and he had liked both of the names. she had picked.

She hadn't heard from Finn in months, and that was probably a good thing… Rory had started having doubts the child was even his, the child could be Jess' after all... Right?

&

A loud pounding noise could be heard coming from the door. Rory glanced at her clock and let out an audible groan. It was 2:00 in the morning!

Rory dragged herself from her warm bed, and shuffled her feet across the wood floors to the front door. "I'm coming!" She called in a voice thick with sleep. The pounding continued until she opened the door to find a slightly intoxicated Finn.

"Finn, it's 2 o'clock in the morning." She stated.

"Well, it's 10 o'clock in China!" He exclaimed.

"Finn; why in God's name are you here?"

"I need to talk to you." He stated, wobbling slightly on his feet.

"Not at 2 in the morning we don't!" Rory exclaimed, her mind was finally starting to clear a little, and coherence was starting to return to her little by little.

"I want to raise our child." Finn said abruptly.

"Finn, this is ridiculous! We don't even know that it's yours! I just assumed!" Rory exclaimed, lowering her voice. "Finn, I don't think the baby is ours…not anymore, at least."

"The baby is mine. And I can be a damn father!"

"ANYONE can be a father, Finn! Anyone can 'father' a kid, but 'fathering' and being an actual dad who is there for them, take care of them; it takes a certain kind of person to do that." Rory told him, she could feel her cheeks start to warm, and her eyes were starting to burn slightly, but she blinked back her tears. "My dad was never there for me when I was growing up, Luke was the guy who _really_ cared about me and my mom. _He_ was the one who gave me chicken soup when I was sick, or fixed my bike. My real dad was never there for any of that! He was never really apart of my life until my last year or so in high school, and he is still trying to make up for everything. I'm glad that I have both of them, my dad and Luke, because they are both important to me now… But, Finn, you are not like Luke. You aren't even really like my real dad, you may have gotten me pregnant, but you aren't the father, Jess is." Rory told him softly, but her tone was firm and decisive. "You may not even be the father… I have never known you to forget that sort of thing even when you _are _drunk…" Rory looked up at him, and looked him straight in his green eyes.

Finn looked back into her ice blue eyes, and he knew she was right. He wouldn't have forgotten, and the words she uttered brought back the memories of that night in full… He didn't forget.

"You're right, love… I didn't forget." Finn told her, and he could see the relief in her eyes.

Rory remembered back to the week of the party she had gone to with Finn… She _had _taken a birth control pill that week, but she hadn't the week before…

"Oh my God…the baby is Jess'!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. She smiled wide at first, and then stopped. "Finn, I'm so sorry that I brought you into this without knowing for sure. I am SO sorry…about everything."

Finn gave her a weary smile. "I'm not," He told her softly turning; he started to walk away when he stopped abruptly. "Congratulations, love." He told her with a small, sad grin, before walking away and out of Rory Gilmore's view…

Little did she know it would be the last time she saw Finn Morgan…


	7. Finn's Thoughts

**Author's Note: **First off, sorry it has taken so LONG for me to update this story, sorry about that wait...

And thanks for you of your guys' wonderful reviews!!!! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! I wanted to shed some light on what Finn was/is thinking about after Rory turned him down in the last chapter... Sorry it's so short again; the chapter after this one (which is the LAST chapter in this story), will be MUCH longer!

Remember to R&R!!!

Macyn Blue

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

* * *

_**

Chapter Seven

Finn's Thoughts

Finn Morgan's shoulders fell into a slouched position as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and watched his feet a moment before he finally looked back up at the campus around him.

It was a beautiful night, the full moon was just starting to make it's down ward fall into the West the stars were bright; and a gentle breeze blew around him, it was brisk and smelled of pines and the other great trees around him.

Finn had felt something inside of him break when Rory had told him 'no'. He wasn't quite sure what it was, though-but whatever it had been was presently making his eyes sting.

He blinked, bringing a hand up to run over his face and up into his brown curls. Emerald eyes fixing on his shoes again, his ears locking onto the rhythmic sound of the thwacking that his feet made against the cold cement.

It was funny, he thought.

He had never, all right maybe once or twice, felt something sincere and real for a girl before... Finn had not wanted a child, he had not wanted to get married…or at least in the beginning. But as time went by he had started to find himself liking the idea of being married, and being a father to a little girl or boy of his own. But, in hindsight, whom was he kidding?! He couldn't be the proper father to a child, or a good husband to Rory.

Rory was out of his league, and he knew it… He was actually lucking she had chosen to grace him with her presence as long as she did.

But, it hurt. It hurt to realize she didn't want him-that she was in love with someone else who cared about her deeply; deeply enough to want to take care of her and the child within her even if the father was someone else.

If it had been the other way around, with Finn as the boyfriend, and what's-his-name as the other man; Finn could never have done that. He probably would have been to hurt and selfish to want to take care of Rory and the child… God, he hated himself.

That was when he realized that his heart had broken. It had broken because the most bloody fantastic woman in the world had told him that she was not in love with him, that she wanted someone else, someone she was in love with and vica versa.

The cold wind blew against Finn's face again as he continued, down cast, towards his dorm.

'_I'm such a bloody idiot to fall in love with her.'_ He thought to himself.

He felt another pang inside his heart. That was when he decided that tonight would be the last night he would ever see the beautiful, smart, caring Rory Gilmore again. It hurt too much to be around her, and know the turmoil that _he_ had caused her to begin with...

That was when an old saying that he had heard many times but always thought was an oxymoron came to mind.

"If you truly love someone, let them go." He whispered to himself, the wind caught his words, and spirited them away on the brisk breeze.

"I need a bloody stiff drink." He said to himself, turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the pub. It was time to forget about this night, and about the girl that he had fallen for in the end, but could never have.


	8. Here Comes The Baby Carriage

Chapter Eight

Here Comes the Baby Carriage

_6 Months Later _

Rory glared at Luke in defiance. "Luke, for the last time, give me coffee, REAL coffee because I know have been trying to give me that crap that you call decaf!" She demanded. She was 9 months pregnant, and every time she came into Luke's Luke would give her either decaf or some form of herbal tea. And she was becoming adequately irritated, quite frankly.

Jess came down the stairs, smirking as he leaned in over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Better listen to her, Uncle Luke. Last night she about took my head off for eating her ice cream." He said as he walked behind the counter.

"For one it was Ben & Jerry's 'Chubby Hubby', my favorite. And secondly YOU of all people should know better then to take food away from a Gilmore, a pregnant one at that." Rory replied, finally pulling herself from the chair when Luke walked away to take a person's order, and she snuck behind the counter, pouring herself a cup of the heavenly earth bound brew. It was delicious as she took a sip and tried to quickly waddle back to her previous stool.

Jess watched his girlfriend amused, a grin on his face as he watched the exchange. Rory had the giant cup of coffee half way gone before Luke ever noticed.

Suddenly, the diner's door opened and in flew Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, her pregnancy already showing. "Hello everyone!" She cried pleasantly as she took the bar stool next to Rory.

"Oh my God, he gave YOU coffee and not me?! Where is the justice in the world? I tell you, I feel betrayed, lied to, and humiliated!" Lorelai cried with indignation.

"Shhh!!! He'll hear you, besides; Luke didn't give me this… I got it for myself because _your_ **_husband _**wouldn't give me any either." Rory told Lorelai in a low tone just as Luke walked back behind the counter to deliver several orders to Caesar who was manning the grill in back.

Luke looked at the coffee cup in Rory's hands, then at Jess who was cleaning tables.

"Did you give her that?" Luke demanded.

Jess looked up from his task, "No. She got it herself, ask her." Jess defended with a scoff that he would be accused of such thing that was deemed a 'criminal' act in Luke's eyes.

Even though Jess had given Rory coffee more then 20 times in the last month… But she had bargained with him, a book here, a French kiss there…

Luke looked at Rory with skepticism written across his face. "It's true Luke, I got it myself. You can even call in the CSI's but they would find my prints on everything! I swear." Rory said.

"Which CSI team would you call in though? 'Cause I really like the one from Las Vegas, that Nick guy is SO cute." Lorelai said presently turning to Rory with a large grin on her face.

"I don't know… I kind of like Greg." Rory replied, smiling when she saw Jess furrow his brow at her.

"Hey." Both guys retorted in unison, they looked at each other and went about their business like nothing had happened.

"Oh," Rory said, grabbing Jess' forearm and pulling him towards her slightly across the counter so that he was leaning in towards her. "But your much more handsome then Greg on CSI." Rory told him, leaning in and kissing him.

Jess smirked pulling back. "Well, I am hotter then any of those CSI guys on the television." He said.

"And there goes his ego." Lorelai commented.

"I know, pay a guy a compliment and all of the sudden he thinks he's king of the world." Rory replied, shaking her head slightly in agreement.

"But, what would they do without us, wonderful, amazing creatures to boost such an ego? I think they just might be lost." Lorelai said, grabbing Rory's coffee and taking a sip.

&

"I HATE YOU, JESS MARIANO!!!!!!" Rory screamed as they wheeled her through the door's leading into another room of the God forsaken hospital.

&

Rory screamed again, her grip tightening on Jess' hand.

A quiet moan of pain could be heard from the man standing next to her. His hand had started to loose feeling a second ago…at least until Rory had tightened her grip even more. A feat that Jess had not thought possible.

He had been in plenty of fights before, more then one ending with him in serious pain with broken arms, wrists, noses, etc. But this was an all new level of hell he did not think that his girlfriend could have ever inflicted considering she despised exercise and had never been in a fist fight in all her life…

But what was that saying? Oh yeah, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. That saying had never rung more true to Jess in that moment.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Rory screamed at him…

Suddenly there was a doctor saying that she needed to push again. Then there was the sound of an infant crying and the 17 hours of pure, unadulterated hell had finally come to a close.

"Miss Gilmore, say hello to your new daughter." The doctor said, handing the small infant, whom was wrapped in surgical sort of cloth, to Rory.

"She's beautiful." Jess said, dropping down by Rory's side and staring at the baby whom was crying loudly and moving her arms around.

"She's perfect." Rory replied. Suddenly the baby opened her eyes and stared up into Rory's ice blue eyes with her own large gray ones.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we will need to take the baby for a little while to get her cleaned up for you." A nurse with blonde hair said quietly, feeling a little bad about disrupting such a moment between the parents and their new child.

"Oh, okay." Rory said, her eyes never leaving that of her baby's.

"You can come and see her very soon, I promise." The nurse promised as she gently took the baby girl out of Rory's arms.

&

Jess entered the waiting room to see Lorelai and Luke, even his mother and TJ present. Rory's grandparents were not there, when they had finally told them they had in a VERY negative way.

_Rory and Jess sat stiffly on the uncomfortable ornate couch in the elder Gilmore home. Lorelai was also there, but Luke was not because he could not 'get away from the diner' (his words to which Lorelai promptly called him chicken for). _

_ Richard sat in a chair, quietly sipping his drink while Emily busied herself by making Lorelai's martini. _

_ When she finally sat back down, the conversation was fused with small talk. Unimportant subjects ranging from the new book, which Jess was writing, to the current weather they were having. Somehow, the younger generation managed to prolong the announcement halfway into dinner. _

_ Lorelai shot Rory a look, which clearly said: 'get it over with, kid.' And a sympathetic smile was directed towards Jess. _

_ Lorelai had been in the same situation before. And knew the reaction that was going to be directed towards the young couple across from her. _

_ Rory presently put her fork down beside her plate, and cleared her throat. Clutching Jess' hand tightly beneath the table. She was nervous, but Jess was afraid that the steak knife Richard was holding might be plunged into his chest after the revelation of the pregnancy. _

_ "Um, Grandma, Grandpa. I have something to tell you… Uh, Jess and I are-" _

_"Oh God, you're getting married aren't you?!" Emily cried in dismay. _

_"Grandma-" _

_"Rory you had such a bright future ahead of you…" _

_"GRANDMA!" _

_ This outburst caught Emily's attention. _

_"We are not getting married." Rory stated, and Emily let out an audible sigh of relief. _

_"Thank God-" _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_ There was silence through out the Gilmore house. The sort of silence that felt like it was pressing in on all sides of you, about to crush you within an inch of your life. _

_ "You're what?" Richard choked out; his face had drained of all color. _

_ "How could you let this happen?!" Emily demanded at Lorelai. _

_ "ME? What did I do?" Lorelai replied incredulously. _

_ "You set a bad example for her." Emily shot back. _

_ "How the hell does it always come back to me?!" _

_"MOM had NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Rory yelled at her grandmother. She had stood from her chair and was now glaring angrily at Emily. _

_ "This was MY stupid mistake. NOT Mom's. So if you want to blame someone blame me. Don't blame Mom, or Jess, or anyone else. You should be directing your anger at me, because I am the one! And God damn it I am tired of everyone thinking that I can't fricking think for myself, because I can. I can make my own mistakes, I am my OWN person." Rory ranted her icy eyes ablaze. _

_ Emily sat there with a stony expression directed at her granddaughter. _

_ "Come on, Jess. We're leaving." Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him from the table and out of the house. _

_ She wasn't looking back, if her grandparents wanted to talk to her again. They were the ones that were to call and apologize not her. She was done. _

Jess looked at the people that sat there. Luke was pacing while Lorelai listened her ipod, a Vogue magazine in her hands. Liz and TJ were talking amongst themselves. These were the people he wanted his kid around…well, maybe not TJ unless he wanted to seriously traumatize the kid, but otherwise his kid could do no worse nor do any better where family was concerned.

Just then, Luke looked at Jess. And Jess smiled a wide, genuine smile. Lorelai took the earphones off her head and looked at Jess with wide expectant eyes. A smile broke out on her face and she actually ran and hugged him, demanding answers.

"Is it a girl? Is it a boy? Is Rory OKAY?" Lorelai rushed.

"It's a girl, and Rory is fine. Not so sure if my hand will ever be the same… Small sacrifice to make considering." Jess grinned.

Luke came up to him and shook his hand, a smile spread across his face. "Congratulations, kid."

Liz reacted much the same as Lorelai smiling proudly at her son.

&

It had been three weeks since Rory had had the baby whom they had named Victoria Lorelai Amelia Gilmore. She had already started to grow thick black hair on her head, and her gray eyes seemed to be taking everything in, even though her infant eyes could not beyond a short distance.

The new family was seated in Rory's silver little car, which just big enough for the three of them. Jess pulled the car up to the Gilmore's house, lights were on inside, and music could be faintly heard from inside the house, promising of the 'welcome home' party which Lorelai had planned.

Jess took the key out of the ignition, and looked at Rory with a grin on his face.

"What?" Rory said, a small grin on her face. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked, pulling the mirror down and inspecting her face.

Jess took her hand in his, pulling her attention away from her appearance to him.

"No, you don't… You're just really beautiful." He said, his other hand reaching into his pocket discreetly.

"Thanks," Rory said, leaning towards him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"And I don't want to loose you… I want to wake up to your face every morning." Jess started, finding the small black box within his pocket.

"Well, good." Rory grinned, ice blue eyes shinning in the winter sun that shone through her car window.

"And so, Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" Jess asked, bringing the small velvet box out of his pocket and opening it. Revealing an engagement ring within. The ring had a white gold band and small diamonds encircled one larger diamond in the center.

In side the band it read "forever yours, Dodger."

Rory stared at him, tears in her eyes. She studied his chocolate brown eyes and found nothing there but complete love. And she knew she loved him back.

"Yes." She breathed before leaning back towards him and kissing him passionately. Deepening the kiss running her tongue across his lips as he kissed her back.

Finally, Jess pulled back. "We probably should get in there… Unfortunately."

"But, if we didn't go in how would we announce our baby daughter and our engagement?"

"Well…" Jess began, being cut off as his fiancé hit him on the arm playfully.

She leaned in close again, "There will be plenty of time later." She said softly in his ear.

The happy giggling of a baby Tori sounded from behind them in the back seat.

"Let's go." Rory said.

"Wait." Jess said, taking Rory's left hand in his, and taking the ring from it's box, slid it onto her ring finger. "Now it's final." He grinned, looking up into the blue orbs that watched him. He brushed his lips against hers once more before getting out of the car and opening the back door so he could extract the car seat from the back of the car.

"Let's face the music." Rory glanced at him, a wide smile on her face as the couple joined hands and walked towards the house and the party waiting within.


	9. Auhor's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I am so happy you all liked "This Can't Be", so much!!! Unfortunately, here we reach the end of the story, but the story after this one is "Truly, Your Parents' Daughter".

Thanks again for all of your kind reviews, you are all great!!!!

_Macyn Blue_


End file.
